Die Auflösung
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Die Absschluss-Sequel zu "Geteilte Träume" und "Der Tarnumhang" Endlich kommt die Beziehung heraus und es gibt ein Happy End [COMPLETE]


A/N:  
  
Für diese Sequel sollte man „Geteilte Träume"gelesen haben, da es sonst recht witzlos ist. Es geht aber auch so... „Der Tarnumhang"ist nicht zwingend notwendig, wenn man PWP nicht mag und hier ist eben eine Zusammenfassung der aktuellen Situation:  
  
Draco hatte sich mit Harrys Tarnmantel, den dieser einige Tage vorher bei ihm vergessen hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors geschlichen und Harry auf dem Sofa, vor seinen Freunden, verführt. Nachdem sie „fertig" waren, sind sie ins Badezimmer, da die anderen Gryffindors schon irritiert über Harrys Verhalten waren und dort hat sie dann jemand beim Küssen erwischt.  
  
Disclaimer: Es gehört immer noch keiner der Leute mir, auch wenn ich beschlossen habe, Draco als Bruder zu adoptieren (oder mich adoptieren zu lassen, oder so *g*) Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene auch nichts damit.  
  
So, es ist wie immer Slash, allerdings diesmal ganz jugendfrei :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco und Harry standen erregt und sich leidenschaftlich küssend im Badezimmer der Gryffindors, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hörten: „HARRY!"  
  
Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und sahen zur Tür, wo Neville mit geweiteten Augen stand und die beiden ungläubig anstarrte.  
  
„Neville... wir... ähm...", stotterte Harry, vor Verlegenheit dunkelrot.  
  
„Ich denke, du hast uns was zu erklären... Was macht DER hier und was tut ihr... Nein, halt, das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen."Der Junge schüttelte sich und verließ das Badezimmer wieder.  
  
„Verdammt, jetzt haben wir den Salat", seufzte Harryund sah seinen Freund ratlos an. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Entweder wir hoffen, dass er nichts sagt und verdrücken uns, oder wir hoffen, dass er bisher noch nichts gesagt hat und verzaubern ihn, oder wir verzaubern sie alle, egal, ob er was gesagt hat, oder nicht..."Draco zog schon seinen Zauberstab, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Oder wir sagen ihnen, wie es ist und machen es endlich öffentlich...", sagte er dann nachdenklich.  
  
Draco sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst ihnen sagen, dass wir..."  
  
„...uns lieben und für immer zusammen bleiben? Ja, warum nicht... es sind meine Freunde und sie würden es früher oder später eh erfahren. Wir können uns nicht für den Rest unseres Lebens verstecken, oder?"  
  
Harry sah seinen Freund ernst an und schlang seine Arme um dessen Taille. Draco dachte kurz nach, nickte dann aber. „Du hast Recht, wahrscheinlich würden sie es irgendwann herausbekommen... spätestens, wenn wir irgendwann mal zusammen wohnen, musst du ihnen erklären, warum da Malfoy an der Türe steht.", grinste er.  
  
„Hey, wer sagt denn, dass da Malfoy steht... da könnte auch Potter stehen.", neckte ihn sein Freund.  
  
„Nichts da, ich nenne mich doch nicht Potter – wie gewöhnlich!"  
  
„Du nennst mich also gewöhnlich? Das merke ich mir...", schmollte Harry scherzhaft.  
  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", grummelte der Slytherin.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige küsste seinen Geliebten zärtlich auf die Nase und erwiderte dann: „Ok, welcher Name an unserer Türe steht, sollten wir vielleicht nicht gerade jetzt klären... dafür haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit. Jetzt müssen wir uns erst mal darum kümmern, was wir meinen Freunden sagen und wie wir einen kollektiven Herzinfarkt vermeiden."  
  
„Und vor allem, wie ich lebend aus der Geschichte raus komme... Ich meine, Ron bringt mich doch um, wenn er das hört..."  
  
„Da bist du aber auch selber Schuld! Warum sagst du auch so etwas Schreckliches zu ihm? [1] Hermine liebt ihn wirklich und es achtet halt nicht jeder nur auf Geld und einen guten Ruf, das musst du akzeptieren. Da muss ich mich leider gegen dich stellen, du hast es wirklich übertrieben."  
  
Der Blonde grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Harry sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst, aber es sind nun mal meine besten Freunde und irgendwann müsst ihr euch arrangieren, da sie nicht deinetwegen aufgebe, auch wenn ich dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebe. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass ihr gute Freunde werdet, aber ihr habt alle genug gemeinsame Interessen, sodass ihr euch nicht angiften müsst. Schließt wenigstens Waffenstillstand und versuch, deine bösartige Zunge im Zaum zu halten."Bittend sah er seinen Freund an, der immer noch schmollte, dann aber bei den letzten Worten frech grinste.  
  
„Solang ich meine Zunge bei dir nicht zurück halten muss, kann ich es ja mal versuchen."Dann beugte er sich vor, und demonstrierte am Hals seines Geliebten, was er mit seiner Zunge tun wollte.  
  
Dieser stöhnte leicht auf, und schob den Slytherin dann weg. „Süßer, du darfst bei mir mit deiner Zunge machen, was du willst, aber jetzt müssen wir uns überlegen, was wir tun."  
  
Seufzend ließ Draco von ihm ab und nach einigem Hin und Her hatten sie beschlossen, dass Harry die Erklärung oben im Schlafsaal geben würde, da es nicht gleich jeder mitbekommen sollte und Draco besser wieder zurück in den Slytherin-Trakt ging, damit es nicht eskalieren würde. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht wohl dabei, seinen Freund alleine zu lassen, aber er musste zugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gut wäre, wenn er jetzt dabei war. Außerdem verabredeten sie sich für 22:00 Uhr.  
  
Nachdem sie sich auch endlich gesäubert hatten, zog Draco den Tarnumhang wieder über und folgte Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser sah seine Freunde unsicher an, aber so wie es aussah, hatte Neville noch nichts gesagt.  
  
Jetzt wandte er sich jedoch an seinen Zimmerkameraden und fragte eindringlich: „Na, wie geht es dir? Willst du uns nicht erzählen, was eben los wahr?!"  
  
Der Angesprochene seufzte und sagte dann: „Würdet ihr bitte eben mit in den Schlafsaal kommen, ich muss euch etwas Wichtiges erzählen..."  
  
Die Gryffindors sahen sich verwundert an und folgten ihrem Freund, neugierig, was dieser denn so wichtiges zu erzählen hatte.  
  
Im Zimmer angekommen, setze Harry sich auf sein Bett, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny machten es sich auf Rons Bett bequem und sahen ihren Freund erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Nachdem er sie eine Weile schweigend angeschaut hatte, seufzte Harry und begann:  
  
„Ich habe euch über die gesamte Geschichte mit den Träumen nicht alles erzählt... Ich hatte diese Träume nicht einfach so, sondern sie wurden mir geschickt... von Draco."  
  
Hier stoppte er erst mal, damit seine Freunde diese Nachricht verdauen konnten.  
  
„Malfoy hat dir diese Träume geschickt? Wieso das denn?", fragte Hermine, völlig verwirrt und auch Ron war durcheinander. „Warum sollte der so was tun?"  
  
„Weil er dafür sorgen musste, dass Voldemort ausgeschaltet wurde, da dieser vorhatte, ihn beim nächsten Treffen zu töten.", erklärte Harry geduldig, froh, dass er sich noch auf unverfänglichem Terrain befand.  
  
„Das wäre ihm Recht geschehen!", knurrte Ron, aber Ginny meinte: „Ron, ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht magst, aber den Tod kannst du ihm nicht wirklich wünschen, oder?"  
  
„Ok, du hast ja Recht...", gab ihr Bruder zu.  
  
„Aber warum erzählst du uns das jetzt auf einmal", fragte Hermine.  
  
„Das war ja noch nicht alles... Gleichzeitig mit den Träumen über Voldemort hatte ich auch immer wieder andere Träume... Träume... mit Malfoy."  
  
Er brach wieder ab und sah seine Freunde an, die ihn alle verständnislos anstarrten.  
  
„Träume mit Malfoy? Wie meinst du das?", fragte Neville dann vorsichtig.  
  
„Ich habe geträumt, ich würde mit ihm... na ja, ihr wisst schon..."  
  
„Nein, wir wissen gar nichts!", entgegnete Ron scharf. „Du hast WAS mit Malfoy?"  
  
„Wir hatten... Sex."  
  
Die Gryffindors sahen ihren Freund an, als ob er ihnen erzählt hätte, dass er mit McGonagall zum Abschlussball gehen würde.  
  
„Das ist ja noch schrecklicher, als die Träume von Voldemort.", bemerkte Ron dann angewidert und sah seinen Freund mitleidig an.  
  
Neville sah den Schwarzhaarigen nachdenklich an und fragte dann: „Das waren keine Alpträume, oder?"  
  
Ron sah den Jungen mit offenem Mund an. „Wie kannst du nur denken, dass es keine Alpträume waren? Harry würde doch lieber noch einmal gegen Voldemort Kämpfen, als das Frettchen auch nur zu küssen!"  
  
Harry sah seinen besten Freund entschuldigend an und sagte langsam: „Nein, Ron... Neville hat Recht, es waren keine Alpträume... ich habe es genossen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein..."  
  
Er sah seinen Freunden in die Augen und da keiner von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Während des Kampfes stand ich irgendwann Lucius Malfoy gegenüber und er nannte mich eine Schwuchtel und sagte, dass ich seinem Sohn, meinem Liebsten ausrichten solle, dass sie ihn kriegen würden. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass er Recht hatte und Draco und ich uns wirklich liebten..."  
  
Noch immer sagten seine Freunde nichts, und so beendete er seinen Bericht: „Da zwischen uns eine Verbindung bestand, haben wir unsere Kräfte vereint und da Draco, wie ihr schon immer angenommen hattet, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrscht, habe ich mit seiner Fähigkeit und unserer Liebe Voldemort besiegt."  
  
Unsicher sah er seine Freunde an. Neville war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand: „Seid ihr jetzt... zusammen?"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. „Ja, seit dem sind wir zusammen und vorhin haben wir beschlossen, dass ich es euch sagen muss, da ihr es irgendwann eh erfahrt – oder uns entdeckt."Dabei sah er unauffällig zu Neville, der ihn anlächelte.  
  
„So und jetzt fallt über mich her und sagt mir, dass ihr mich für verrückt haltet oder was auch immer euch dazu einfällt..."Er sah seine Freunde offen an und erwartete das Schlimmste.  
  
Ron bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu und schnappte nur immer wieder nach Luft. „Malfoy und du? Ich verstehe es nicht... Du könntest jede, oder von mir aus auch jeden haben, aber warum ausgerechnet ihn?"Dann wurde er plötzlich blass „DAS meintest du also, als du das mit seinem großen... du hast das ernst gemeint?!"  
  
Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern... „Ja, ich meinte es ernst... aber ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, warum es ausgerechnet er ist... Liebe lässt sich nicht vorhersagen, aber dass wir uns lieben ist unumstößlich. Es ist keine Schwärmerei, oder nur Sex, es ist wirklich Liebe"  
  
Ron ließ sich nach hinten auf seine Matratze fallen und stöhnte nur noch. Hermine sah immer noch verwirrt aus, was bei ihr ein höchst seltener Anblick war, wie Harry mit Galgenhumor bemerkte.  
  
„Harry, aber warum hast du uns nicht früher gesagt, was los ist? Wir sind deine Freunde."  
  
„Hermine, schau die das Theater doch an... Ron fällt gleich in Ohnmacht und der Rest von euch hält mich auch für bekloppt. Kannst du es mir wirklich übel nehmen, dass ich einfach noch nicht in der Lage war, es euch zu sagen?"  
  
Nevilles Reaktion war harmlos: „Ich denke, dass ich damit leben kann... Es ist dein Leben und ich traue dir zu, dass du auf dich aufpasst und weißt, was richtig für dich ist. Es wäre nur nett, wenn ihr drauf achten könntet, dass ich euch bei nichts erwische..."Dann fiel ihm jedoch etwas ein: „Sag mal... auf dem Sofa vorhin, dein Hustenanfall..."  
  
Harry wurde knallrot und murmelte etwas von „irgendwieverschlucktoderso". Neville schüttelte den Kopf, ging aber nicht weiter drauf ein, aber Ginny hatte sofort verstanden, was ihr Freund damit gemeint hatte. Sie hatte ja vorhin schon nicht ganz an ein Verschlucken glauben wollen.  
  
„Harry, war Malfoy vorhin da? Irgendwas muss ja passiert sein, sonst würdest du uns nicht so plötzlich einweihen."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah unbehaglich zu Neville und sagte dann vorsichtig: „Neville hat uns im Badezimmer gesehen... wir haben uns nur geküsst!", fügte er dann noch schnell hinzu, als er Hermines geschockten Blick sah.  
  
„Aber deswegen musste ich es euch erzählen, sonst hätte er es getan... bzw. ich wollte nicht, dass er mit dieser Verantwortung belastet ist, nur, weil ich zu feige bin, mit meinen Freunden zu reden."  
  
„Aber wie kam er ins Badezimmer?", fragte das rothaarige Mädchen unbarmherzig weiter.  
  
„Er hatte meinen Tarnumhang, den ich vor einigen Tagen bei ihm vergessen hatte.", erklärte er und hoffte, dass es ihr reichen würde, aber wie befürchtet, fragte sie weiter. „Ok, aber wieso war er genau dann im Badezimmer. Woher wusstest du das? Außerdem war es doch viel zu riskant..."  
  
Plötzlich schien Hermine zu verstehen, was los war: „Er saß auf dem Sofa, hab ich Recht? Und du hattest gar keinen Hustenanfall, sondern..."  
  
Sie sprach nicht weiter, da Harrys Blick und seine Gesichtsfarbe die Antwort längst gegeben hatten.  
  
Ron setzte sich jetzt wieder hin und fragte ärgerlich: „Was macht ihr hier alle für blöde Anspielungen? Was war vorhin auf dem Sofa los?"Dann erblickte er Harrys Gesicht und auch er verstand die Anspielungen.  
  
„NEIN, du hast vorhin NICHT mit Malfoy auf unserem Sofa???"Harry nickte schuldbewusst. „Harry James Potter, du bist nicht nur verrückt, du bist krank! Das ist widerlich!"Ron vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen und schrie einmal lange und laut hinein.  
  
Er blieb so liegen und nach kurzer Zeit begannen seine Schultern zu zucken. Hermine beugte sich erschrocken zu ihrem Freund und fragte: Schatz, was ist denn?"Langsam setzte der Rothaarige sich auf und die anderen erkannten, dass er lachte. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören und nach und nach stimmten die anderen auch in das befreiende Lachen mit ein.  
  
Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, stand er auf, ging auf seinen besten Freund zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Kumpel, du bist echt verrückt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, es geht hier um mehr und wenn du schon so eine Scheiße abziehst, muss es wohl ernst sein.  
  
Ich kann nicht verstehen, was du von dem Frettchen willst, aber ich gebe euch meinen Segen, solang ich ihn deswegen nicht öfter sehen muss, als bisher."Auf Harrys ungläubigen Blick grinste er: „Na komm schon, wir sind deine besten Freunde, glaubst du wirklich, wir würden dich nach St. Mungos stecken, oder so was?  
  
Wenn du dir 100%ig sicher bist, dass es das Richtige ist, dann stehen wir hinter dir, auch wenn wir es wohl niemals verstehen werden. Aber es soll niemand sagen, das wir unserem Freund nicht das Beste wünschen."  
  
Harry sah verwirrt zu den anderen, aber alle lächelten ihn an und nickten.  
  
„Wow... ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen soll... ich meine... danke, vielen, vielen Dank, das bedeutet mir sehr viel! Ihr seid die größten!"  
  
Dann sprang er auf und umarmte seine Freunde, einen, nach dem anderen. „Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was für eine Angst ich hatte."  
  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie zusammen, bis Harry daran dachte, dass er sich um 22:00 Uhr mit Draco verabredet hatte, der sich sicher große Sorgen um ihn machte. Er verabschiedete sich und ging zum Treffpunkt – dem unbenutzten Korridor.  
  
„Und, was ist los? Haben sie dir was getan? Wie geht es dir?", überfiel Draco den Gryffindor gleich, als er ankam.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige umfasste seinen Geliebten an der Taille und wirbelte ihn glücklich durch den Korridor. „Sie haben es akzeptiert, es ist alles in Ordnung.", rief er fröhlich.  
  
Der Slytherin starrte seinen Freund verwundert an. „Du meinst, Ron hat sich nicht auf dich gestürzt, oder bringt mich beim nächsten Treffen um?"  
  
„Nein, sie waren am Anfang natürlich geschockt, aber dann haben sie gesehen, wie ernst es mir ist und haben es akzeptiert. Sie mögen dich jetzt nicht mehr als vorher, können es nicht verstehen und wollen uns bitte auch nie bei irgendwas erwischen, aber es ist in Ordnung für sie."  
  
Der Blonde sah noch immer verwirrt aus, aber gleich darauf breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er umarmte seinen Freund stürmisch. „Wir haben es geschafft. Jetzt kann uns nichts mehr aufhalten."  
  
Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, fragte Draco: „Was hältst du davon, dass wir es öffentlich machen? Ich meine... die Schule ein bisschen schocken?"  
  
Der Gryffindor, überglücklich, dass sein Freund sich ihrer Beziehung so sicher war, grinste zurück und sie heckten einen Plan aus.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ereignislos. Die Gryffindors beobachteten Malfoy wachsam, als hätten sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. In gewisser Weise stimmte es ja, da sie ihn nie als Menschen gesehen hatten, oder sogar als jemanden, den man lieben könnte.  
  
Harry und Draco benahmen sich in der Öffentlichkeit weiter wie bisher und nur den Eingeweihten fiel auf, dass viele ihrer gehässigen Kommentare eigentlich einen Liebevollen Unterton hatten, oder versteckte Andeutungen enthielten.  
  
Der Slytherin hielt sich an sein Versprechen und auch wenn er nicht nett zu Ron und Hermine war, so waren seine Bemerkungen nicht mehr wirklich bösartig und als Ron im Zaubertrankunterricht wieder einmal ein dummer Fehler unterlief, knurrte der Blonde nur „Pass doch auf..."beließ es aber dabei.  
  
Endlich war Halloween, der Tag, an dem Harry und Draco ihren Plan durchführen wollten. Für die Party an diesem Abend war Verkleidungszwang, allerdings ohne ein bestimmtes Thema.  
  
Als der Abend im vollen Gange war, öffnete sich plötzlich die Türe der großen Halle und im Spotlight kamen zwei maskierte Männer hoheitsvoll in den Saal geschritten. Beide trugen schwarze Anzüge und silberne Umhänge, beides mit kleinen Edelsteinen und Federn geschmückt.  
  
Aber das Bemerkenswerteste waren die kunstvollen Masken, die sie trugen. Sie bedeckten die Gesichter und ließen nur die Münder frei, welche in einem sehr dunklen Rot leuchteten. Die Masken waren mit kleinen Edelsteinen verziert, kunstvoll bemalt und mit Federn geschmückt. Sie erinnerten deutlich an die Masken des venezianischen Karnevals.  
  
Von den Haaren der beiden Männer war nichts zu sehen und das, verbunden mit der Farbe auf den Lippen, verfremdeten sie so, dass keiner erkannte, wer das prachtvolle Paar war.  
  
Die Unbekannten sprachen den ganzen Abend über mit keinem der anderen Schüler und ließen einander nicht los. Sie tanzten oft miteinander und es sah aus, als würden sie eine Einheit ergeben, so harmonisch bewegten sie sich zusammen. In den Pausen standen sie am Rand, aneinandergekuschelt und küssten sich. Anscheinend brauchten sie keine Worte, um sich zu verständigen.  
  
Alle Schüler und auch die Lehrer rätselten, wer sich wohl hinter den Masken verbergen könnte. Es half nichts, zu überlegen, wer nicht bei der Feier war, da einige Schüler aus den verschiedensten Gründen nicht erschienen waren.  
  
Eine kleine Gruppe von Gryffindors hatten einen Verdacht, sprachen diesen aber nicht laut aus. Um Mitternacht würde es eine allgemeine Demaskierung geben und dann würden sie ja sehen, ob sie Recht hatten.  
  
Um kurz vor 12 versammelten sich alle Schüler und Lehrer vor dem Schloss, um dem Feuerwerk beizuwohnen, welches Hagrid vorbereitet hatte. Draco stand hinter Harry und hatte seine Arme um dessen Taille gelegt. Er küsste seinen Hals und spürte den schnellen Puls seines Geliebten. „Alles klar, mein süßer Löwe? Bist du nervös?"  
  
Harry lächelte schwach „Ja, ich bin nervös... albern, oder? Aber egal, jetzt ist es eh zu spät und wir können nicht mehr zurück."  
  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund, sah diesem in die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. In diesem Moment schlug die Uhr Mitternacht.  
  
Beide nahmen ihre Masken ab und küssten sich.  
  
Plötzlich war es, abgesehen vom Feuerwerk, totenstill und keiner der Umstehenden achtete mehr auf die Farbenpracht am Himmel. Alle sahen auf die beiden, die sie bis eben noch für die größten Erzfeinde der Schule gehalten hatten, die jedoch an diesem Abend gezeigt hatten, dass sie eine perfekte Einheit bildeten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] In der Geschichte „Der Tarnumhang"hat Draco Ron in einer Zaubertrankstunde am selben Tag einen Verlierer genannt und behauptet, Hermine wäre nur aus Mitleid mit ihm zusammen. 


End file.
